Impalement
by Loki's Awesome Mortal Wife
Summary: Can an injury help you find love? Apparantly it can, or at least for Ichiru Kiryu it does.


**Me: Hey I'm back! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I start back to school on the 15th of August so I've been busy with other things.**

**Kaname muse: Yes. She has been busy getting everything for her honors classes. She's a smart little cookie. *ruffles Harley's hair***

**Zero muse: Can we get on with this.**

**Me: Only if you do the disclaimer!**

**Zero muse: Harley does not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters. But if she did, she would be married to Toga Yagari and best friends with Kaien Cross.**

**Me: *blushes* See you at the bottom!**

It was the weekend so there were no classes for the students at Cross Academy. While most people were in their dorm rooms resting after a long week of classes, Ichiru Kiryu was laying against a tree, resting. He prefered to be outside. He wasn't wearing his school uniform, but was instead wearing a black Def Leppard* t- shirt, a pair of black jeans, and black converse shoes. People may not think he would wear something like that, but thats because most people don't really know him.

He had his eyes closed but was well aware that Aidou was over at a little pond not too far away. Aidou was making balls of ice and dropping them into the middle of the pond, mesmerized by the waves they made. Ichiru found it quite childish, but decided to not say anything.

**Aidou P.O.V**

I was throwing ice rocks into the small pond here at the school. I never got to play around when I was little so I found it entertaining. I was absolutely mesmerized by the waves. I know it's still day, but I wanted to do _something_!

Just watching the waves around the ice rocks were staring to get boring, so I starting making bigger ice balls so that when they fell into the water, they would create big splashes.

I made a huge one, about 3 feet wide, 3 feet tall, and decided to make the water that splashes turn into ice spears. I dropped it in and I turned the splashes into ice spears. They had gone farther than I expected. _At least no one is a round to get hurt. _But then, I smelled blood.

**Ichiru P.O.V**

I was finally able to relax. I kepy hearing Aidou making the ice balls he had made splash into the pond and it was getting very annoying. I ignored it the best I could and was happy when I heard that it had finally stopped.

I suddenly heard a very loud splash and my eyes shot open when I felt a pain shoot through my right leg. I looked at it and I saw that an ice spear had impaled my leg! _There is only one person I know of that could have done this..._

"Aidou!"

He started running running over. He looked like he was scared to death. He most likely could smell the blood over at the pond. "oh, God. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here. Are you okay?" He said all this to me in one breath. He must be really nervous.

I held my leg, wishing the pain would go away. Aidou took his tie off and tied it above the wound so I wouldn't bleed to death. I think the blood is starting to get to him because his eyes are turning red.

He asked me, "can you stand?" I attempted to, but I fell due to pain. A sharp pain went through my leg as soon as I put pressure on it.

"Nope."

"Aidou, what have you done now?" We heard a voice yell and looked over and saw Yagari. He must have heard me yell.

He saw me sitting down and saw the wound on my leg. Aidou looked scared to death. He was trying to explain, but kept stumbling on his words so much that Yagari just told him to shut the hell up. Yagari helped me up and I put my right arm around his neck so I could steady myself. "I'll help you get to the Infirmary. Aidou, go back to the Moon Dorm."

Aidou said, "yes, sir." Then ran back toward the Moon Dorm.

It hurt a lot. The wound kept throbbing! I tried to keep pressure off my leg as much as I could. We walked quietly until Yagari asked "so, care to tell me what happened?"

"Well." I gritted my teeth due to pain. "I was sitting under that tree resting and enjoying the day. I knew Aidou was over by the pond. He was dropping ice balls into the water, watching the waves. Then he quit for a while and then I heard a loud splash. The next thing I know, an ice spear had impaled my leg."

"I'm sure Kaname will punish him."

I nodded in response.

After a few more minutes, we finally got to the Infirmary. I sat on a bed so Yagari could bandage my wound up. He cleaned it and got any remaining ice pieces out, then put a gauze around it.

"You can't put pressure on it or else it may start to bleed again." He opened a closet door. _I never knew that was there._ He pulled out a set of crutches and gave them to me. "Use these." Then with that said, he walked out and left me alone in the room. I sat there for a minute and right when I was about to get up, Maria walked in.

"Oh, Ichiru! I didn't know you were in here." She ran over and hugged me. With her having to be in the night class and I in the day class, we don't see each other much.

She let go of me and looked down and noticed my leg. "What happened to your leg?"

So I told her. About Aidou playing. Me resting. Everything. She listened intently. "Oh my. Does it hurt?"

"A little. It really only hurts when I put pressure on it."

She was looking at it, when suddenly her eyes turned red. "Maria? Are you okay?" _She's thirsty. She wants blood._

Her head snapped up. "Yes. Just... hold on." She walked over to the sink and reached up. I noticed the cabinet there and she pulled a styrophoam cup out and then reached into her pocket. I saw her pull out a box which I knew right away were blood tablets.

When she looked into the box, her eyes went wide. "Is something wrong?" _I think I know what the problem is, but I want to make sure._

"I'm out of blood tablets."

_I was right._

Her hands were shaking and her eyes were blood red. "Maria, come here." She shook her head. "Please?"

She looked at me and then walked over. I knew she was thirsty, so I tilted my neck to the right. _She needs to drink my blood. If she left thirsty, she would be a danger to all the human students out today._

I was suddenly on my back with Maria on top of me. She looked at my neck with hungry eyes and bent down. She licked my neck right before she sank her fangs into my flesh and started to drink my blood.

I flinched when the fangs first pierced the skin, but relaxed when I started to feel the blood leaving my body.

She drank my blood slowly. But soon I started to feel light headed and dizzy. That was when she stopped. I notice that I had closed my eyes so when I opened them, I saw that Maria was crying.

I sat up slowly since I was a little dizzy. "What's the matter?"

She looked at me then flung her arms around me. "Ichiru, I'm sorry! So, so sorry!"

"Hey, its alright." I hugged her back. "You don't need to cry." I was trying to get her to calm down.

"But I drank your blood without your permission! I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry."

She let go and looked up at me. "Really?"

"Really. You were thirsty. You needed blood and couldn't help it. It's good you drank my blood or else you would've had to walk back to the Moon Dorm with all those humans around you. You would have been a danger to all those people."

She nodded in agreement and smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course."

"Ichiru?"

She looked at me and started to blush. I know what she was most likely going to say so I took some action.

I kissed her. She was shocked at first, but soon closed her eyes and kissed me back.

Soon, we needed to breathe so we seperated and I looked straight into her eyes and said, "I love you."

She smiled back and said, "I love you, too."

**Aidou P.O.V.**

"I didn't know he was there!" I was getting yelled at by Lord Kaname for being the cause of Ichiru's injury. That vampire hunter told the Headmaster, who then told Lord Kaname and now here we are.

Kaname was furious. He glared at me and I heard the window to my left crack.

_Uh oh._

"It dosen't matter if you knew he was there or not. You shouldn't have been using your powers in the first place. There were other humans, who don't know about vampires, there who could have seen you!"

**SLAP!**

I clutched my cheek and watched Lord Kaname leave the room.

"Stupid Ichiru." I said to myself.

Then the window on my left, the same one that cracked, shattered. "SORRY LORD KANAME!"

**Me: So how did you like it?**

**Kaname muse: I found it funny.**

**Zero muse: I wasn't in it...**

**Me: Yeah, sorry.**

**Zero muse: Its alright.**

**Me: Yay! Now review!  
><strong> 


End file.
